Junsa
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: This story is currently on a hiatus. Review for a faster update
1. Kagome's Discovery

AN: Osu Minna! Well, this fic has been pondering my head for a while, so I decided to write it down. Too bad it took me a little while though...Once i started to write it down, I forgot it! LMAO ; Well, i finally remembered it, although not everything was the way it was in my head. But it's there. Hope u enjoy!

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome, Eiji (OC)/Sango

It's been a while, and it was time for Kaqome to go home for a little while. A long argument with Inuyasha wore her out. She rode her bike a little slower than usual. Maybe it was because she was tired. She didn't know. All she knew was that when she got home, she was going to have a nice long bath, and a comfortable bed to sleep on. She was close to the well before she heard shrill cries of pain. She raced over to the source of the noise. It was a boy, about the same age as her. He was covered in blood, and his clothes were ripped to shreds.

He was standing at the edge of the well. Kagome threw down her bike and ran as fast as she could to him. He was wobbly, and odds were against him for falling into the well. He wasn't from her world. If he fell thru the well, he would die. "Hey mister! Snap out of it!" Kagome shouted to the man. He looked over to the figure running towards him. It was a blur. He was losing blood fast, he was at the verge of losing consiousness. And then, he wispered something that she couldn't make out, "You'll never get me alive." then, he threw himself into the well at the same time that Kagome jumped to save him.

They were falling until Kagome finally got to her time. She was suprised beyond belief when she found out that he was there and still alive. She quickly dragged him to the bathroom and started the bathtub. She ripped off his clothes and threw them away. They were beyond repair. She then slowly set him into the bath. She started to wash his body until his hand shot out faster than anything she's ever seen and he started to choke her. Her face was turning red, and his demon claws digging into her skin wasn't making it any better. His eyes didn't open, but he still had a really tight grip on her neck.

His grip was too tight for her to say anything. Then, before Kagome went unconsious, his grip loosend, and his arm fell back to his side. Kagome despratly gasped for air, but she couldn't help but cough up a storm. She looked at him for a second. "Geez, what an unconsious reaction!" she screamed quietly to herself. She coughed a few more times before all she needed to do was breathe deep. She continued to wash his blood-soaked body. '_A demon?_' she said to herself. It was obvious because some of his wounds already began to heal, some right before her eyes. She gasped as she touched her neck. when she looked at her hand, there was some blood on it. '_His claws must've pierced my skin when he choked me!_' she shouted to herself in her head. She covered the blood areas on her neck with some bandages, since the cuts were minor. She was just glad that he didn't slit her throat. After she was done washing him. She found some sleepware his size, and got him fitted into it, then dragged him to her bed and set him on it. After, she ran her arm across her forehead, wiping off the sweat she accumilated. "Wow, he's heavy!" she said as she walked over to the bathroom. She drained the dirty water and replaced it with clean water. She took off her fuku and slowly set herself down into the tub. She melted back.

It was already about midnight, and Kagome had a test the day after. "Today's Saturday, the test's on Monday. That gives me only one day to study..." Kagome sighed. She closed her eyes as she leaned more into the water until it touched her neck. It was nice and warm, and it made her want to fall asleep. She closed her eyes. She sighed as she recited again, "One day to study..." she woke up after about half an hour, when the water turned cold. She glanced over to the clock, and saw that it was 12:55 am. She pulled herself out of the tub and slipped into a bath robe. "I guess i won't be sleeping on my bed after all..." she sighed. She then set up a futon right next to her bed. She threw down her robe, as she went thru her dresser and found her nightgown. She put it on, then melted into her futon. She fell asleep, and dreamed an odd dream that night.

Well? How'd you like it? Well, that's all for now. PLZ R+R!


	2. Going Back

AN: Konnichiwa minna! well, here's chapter 2! it didnt take me as long because i wrote it in class. LMAO! well, i hope that you all enjoy this chapter! i didnt get a lot of reviews! i need more! PLZ R+R PPLZ!

Once Kagome fell asleep around 1 in the morninq, she dreamt an odd dream that night. It creeped her out a little. Finally, after about 6 hours of sleep, she woke up, and placed a cool towel over his burning head, then going back to her everyday routines.

One Week Later

He was still sleeping. Kagome was feeding him, while studying at the same time. Multi-tasking was hard for Kagome at the moment. After she finished feeding him, she cleaned up her room a little bit before getting his clothes. She decided to fix it for him.

The other day, she bought a big spool of thread the same color as his kimono's. Kagome knew this would take her a while, she got right to it. She started off with the legs, since it would take her the least amount of time. But that took her a good couple hours, way more time than she thought it would. She then worked on the arms, which took her less time than she thought it would take. Then, she got to the body.

This is the one that would take her the most time. It might take her the rest of the day, and maybe half of tomorrow. It took her the rest of the day. After she was done, she wiped off her forehead. Then she remembered something. "I forgot to feed him!" Kagome said to herself. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some food for both of them. She rushed up to her room. She then set his head on her lap as she began to feed him his dinner.

After, she ate her own food for herself. Kagome was tired. All day of just sewing gets you hand tired. She took his black-and-red kimono, and hung it in her room next to him. After she completed her task, she began to do her homework nd study for oncoming tests/quizes during that week. She was giving him a drink of water when the unsusected happened. After she finished, she began to walk away, until something reached out and grabbed her arm.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed in sheer terror. He woke up. She pressed her hand against her chest as her heart pounded like hell. He let go of her arm once he sat up on the side of the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she sat next to him. "I don't know..." he answered back. He looked at his claws, then at Kagome. "So, um what is your name?" Kagome asked out of the blue. He answered, "Eiji, my name is Eiji." Kagome looked at him, "I'm Kagome." she answered as she smiled at him. "Tell me, Lady Kagome, where am I?" Eiji asked her. She hated to have to break the ice. He might get upset, or something...

"Well, you'rein the future. I'm not from the war era." Kagome said, but his reaction was not what she expected. He was silent for a little. "Lord Eiji?" she asked. "I thought so..." he said as he laughed lightly. "Well, where's my clothes?" Eiji asked. Kagome pointed to his kimono. "I remade it. Um, I hope you like it." Kagome said modestly. "Oh yes, it looks better than before." Eiji said honestly. He looked at it. It reminded him of someone he knew. He just couldn't figure out who it was. "I remade it off of someone I know." Kagome said. And it was true. It was just like Inuyasha's. Only the main color was black, and the small amounts of the other was red instead of white, unlike Inuyasha.

He got changed into his new, puffy kimono. It was really comfortable. Kagome smiled. He reminded her of Inuyasha, only his hair was short and spiked, how it was is a complete mystery to her, but it wasn't long like Inuyasha's. He ran his hand over his hair. "So, how do I get back to my time?" Eiji asked. Kagome tapped her chin. "Can you really go back without a weapon?" she said thoughtfully. "I guess not." Eiji said as if he didn't care. Kagome thought for a moment.

She had an idea. "Stay here. I'll be back in like 15 minutes." Kagome said. Eiji nodded okay. Kagome put on her jacket and ran out the door. Eiji took a look around her room. It had a lot of womanly themes in it. He chuckled a little when he saw a picture of her and some of her friend on a port fishing as Kagome is falling off the edge. He then spotted a frame that was not standing up. As he was about to see what it was and stand it up, the door opened. He put it back down before he got a chance to see it. "Kagome?" Eiji asked. Then, it revealed her little brother, Sota.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Sota asked him as if he knew him already. It was normal for his sis to bring home people he didn't even know. He got used to it. "She went out." Eiji replied back. "Oh...well can you tell me when she gets home?" "No problem." Sota bowed, then closed the door. Ten seconds later, he reopened the door. "Um, do you know how to play soccer?" Sota asked. Eiji nodded, "Want to?" "Sure." they then walked outside. Sota then started to explain how to play soccer.

"Alright, this is the ball. You can only kick the ball. The object of the game is to kick the ball into the goal, thus, scoring point. The person with the most points, wins." Eiji nodded his head. "Alright. So when do we get to play?" Eiji asked. "Now!" Sota then started to kick the ball. Eiji hooked his leg around the soccer ball, then kicked it into the goal. "I get a oint, right?" Eiji said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sota nodded his head, "I guess so..." then, they started to play again, and Sota started to do some of his fancy footwork.

Eiji once agin easily stole the ball and scored another goal. Sota got upset. "Alright, for real this time!" Sota said as he started to get upset. He kicked the ball as hard as he could. It wizzed right passed Eiji, but faster than a blink of an eye, Eiji dashed over and scored a final goal. Sota fell to his knees. "I guess I lose..." Eiji walked over to him. "So that's it? You're just going to give up!" Eiji said. Sota looked up. "But...but you're too fast..." Sota pointed out. Eiji started to get emotional.

"So that gives you the right to just give up?" "I can't possibly win." Sota sobbed. Eiji backhanded him. Sota touched his now sore cheek. "How will you get anywhere in life like that? What, so if you can't do it, you just call it quits! So if you got into a fight, and you wern't doin so great, you're just going to give up and let him beat you? Is that how you think!" Sota looked up at Eiji. "Don't give up, for giving up is how you truly lose. There's no such thing as a loss, unless you have given up. Never give up, never surrender." "So you're saying that I have a chance at beating you?" Sota asked. Eiji nodded his head, "Damn straight!" Sota nodded. "Alright." he took his hand and Eiji helped him up. Before they got to a new game, Kagome came home. "Tadaima!" "Aa, o-kaeri." Eiji replied back.

They both then retured back into Kagome's room. Kagome closed the door behind her. She started to ruffle thru a bag. She pulled out two semi-long black sticks. She held them out to him. These are called 'Night Sticks' or 'Batons'." Kagome said as she handed them to him. "They're made out of Polyester Fibers and Kevlar." she said trying to explain them as well as she could to him. He took one night stick in each hand, and felt them. "They're light." Eiji pointed out. Kagome shook her head, "Yes, but they are very strong, and they can withstand just about everything." she said as-a-matter-of-factly. Eiji shrugged his shulders, "Well, if you say so, I trust you Lady Kagome." she just smiled. It was hard for her to keep a continuous stare into his eyes. They then went to the well. Well tgis is it. You have to hold my hand." and the did, just not in the romantic way. They fell thru time and space until they finally make it to his time. "Feels so good to back!" Eiji exclaimed. Kagome got on her bike, and they started to go.

Meanwhile

"Goddamn it!" Inuyasha cursed. "Kagome's been gone too long! And that baka monk leaving us didn't make it any better!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango. "Well why are you yellin at me!" she argued back. "Because. You could've done something to stop Miroku from leavin us! Now we ain't gonna see him, probably ever again!" Inuyasha spat.

He was working Sango's last nerve. She got up. "Where are you going you wench!" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Is none of your buisness hanyou." Sango spat back coldly. Inuyasha was about to say something in return, until he sensed Kagome. Inuyasha was overly hyperactive until he sensed someone else with her. Kagome finally came into site. Inuyasha then was speechless when he saw who she was traveling with. "O...omae wa...masaka!" Inuyasha managed to spit out. Eiji looked over to Inuyasha, and he too was speechless. "Temee!"

AN: Hope you liked it! well, gtg. PLZ R+R SO I CAN UPDATE!


	3. A Long Lost Brother

AN: Hmph! I didn't get ANY reviews! That makes me mad! Alright, I feel better. Maybe updating will help you ppl review my story. Please. Now I'm being serious. I really do need reviews so I can continue. I noeed to know how I'm doing so I can fix my errors, and the only way I can, is if you tell me by reviewing. Well, nothin else.

"Temee!" Eiji said. "Hm, do you know him Lord Eiji?" Kagome asked curously. Eiji nodded his head. Inuyasha did too. He looked like he was going to cry. "Ani-dono!" Inuyasha cried. "Otouto!" Eiji cried back. They ran over to each other and hugged tightly as they cried on each other's shoulders. "You two are brothers!" Kagome said a little confused. Inuyasha just nodded as he continued to hold onto his long lost brother. He savored his brother's remembered warmth. Finally, he let go. They went to Kaede's hut. She looked up to him. She dropped the plate she was holding and it broke. "Could it be? Art thou Lord Eiji? Inuyasha's long lost brother? Lord Eiji, ruler of all?" Eiji nodded. "Aye, old woman, I'm not that same demon I used to be." he replied.

Kaede then bowed. "It is good to have ye back. Thy has waited for thou's return." "Thank you, Lady Kaede. I am hungry. Do you have anything to eat? I am quite tired." Eiji said polietly. Kaede went over to some spot in the hut and they followed her. "Lord Eiji!" a pheasent said as he looked up from eating. He got up. "No no. Don't move, I'll sit right here." Eiji said as he took a seat on the floor, leaning on the wall.

"You are very kind m'lord." the pheasant said as he bowed deeply before taking a seat. Eiji nodded his head, "You only get what you give, pheasant, treat others the way you want to be treated." "You are very kind m'lord." the phesant replied. "Thank you. Enjoy your meal kyaku-san." Eiji replied. The pheasant continued his meal. He then noticed that Eiji didn't have a weapon. "Goshujin-sama?" Eiji then looked up.

"Yes?" "Forgive me, but I cannot help but notice that you have no weapon. Why is that?" the pheasant asked as polietly as he could. He knew that Eiji would get mad if he wasn't polite about it. Eiji just smiled, "I do have weapons, kyaku-san. It is just hidden from your view." Eiji said as his food was served. He immediatly got to it. The pheasant nodded in understanding. They both bowed, and then started to eat their meals. After, Eiji went over to see his brother. It has been so long since he's seen his dear sweet brother. Eiji loved his brother so much. He immediatly went to see him after.

"Otouto!" Eiji shouted to Inuyasha. "Ani!" Inuyahsa said happily. Kagome smiled in the distance. Brotherly love was so happy. But for Sango, she tried to ignore the two. Whenever she saw two brothers, two sisters, or a brother and a sister together, it made her heart ache. She too had a brother, and she missed him so much. She was determined to find, and bring back Kohaku. She closed her eyes. Kagome then took a seat next to her.

Sango looked up to what she considered her sister. "What's wrong Sango? Ever since Lord Eiji came, and they started to hang out, you started to look a little down." Sango shook her head, "No, it's just, watching them reminds me of when me and Kohaku did." "Don't worry about it! We'll get back Kohaku for you, then, everything will be alright!" she said in a cheerfull mood. Sango was annoyed a little. She hated it whenever Kagome tried to find the best of a situation. You couldn't always do that. Sometimes, you can't escape, and you have to fight.

Sango just kept her mouth shut and nodded in agreement. She looked at the new group member. He was handsome in her eyes. He was a little taller than Inuyasha, and a little more buff. His claws were longer and sharper. And his fangs were more visible than Inuyasha's. His kimono was the same as Inuyasha's, only the outside was black, and the inner portions were red. She smiled. She stared into those red spheres of his. She would have to get used to Miroku's replacement. The monk was just a perverted freak anyways. She felt bad after that thought. Miroku WAS their good friend and travelling companion, he just had perverted thoughts, that's all.

Inuyasha and his brother were talking about their other brother, Sesshoumaru. It was a rather painful one for Eiji.Knowing that his own brother went bad was really hard to take in. After a few hours of talking, they then went into the hut for dinner. They talked and joked around, then, they finished dinner and cleaned up after themselves.

Eiji looked at Sango. She was more beautiful than anything he's seen. She was a taijiya. He chuckled. He was what Sango killed. He was a youkai. But then again, so was Shippou. But Shippou didn't love Sango like he did. He then decided on what to do. "Hey taijiya!" Eiji shouted. Sango looked up. "It's Sango, youkai." "Yea yea, whatever. C'mere." Eiji said. Sango shugged her shoulders and got up.

He lead her outside. The others heard some talking, a little bit of voice raising from Sango, then, they heard Sango scream. They rushed outside to find Eiji holding up Sango by her hair, and his fangs were touching her neck. Her eyed were open wide, but she didn't do anything. Kagome didn' understand, what he was doing, and her actions didn't register in her brain. She wasn't struggling or fighting back in any way. She just stood there, eyes wide, and hypervenilating. No one said anything.

He inhaled her scent. It was like a drug. Sango still didn't do anything. Finally, he did it. He bit down, tasting her flesh and blood. She was good. He pulled his fangs out and licked the blood on it. It was done, Sango was now his.

Well, PLZ REVIEW! Really, I WILL go on my hands and knees, literally, for more reviews.


	4. Sango's Rage

AN: Hey all! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Lack of inspiration…I still don't have any, but I managed to just manage. Well, I hope you all like it. I HOPE PEOPLE TELL ME WHERE TO FIX IT HERE AND THERE SO IT'LL BE BETTER! Well, anyways, just enjoy. And if it's crappy, it's because I had NO inspiration, and NO idea of where I made mistakes. I also decided more pairings. Well, Enjoy!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, OC/Sango, OC/Miroku, Rin/Shippou

It's been a short while since the "incident". Sango and Eiji hasn't said a word to each other. It didn't bother him as much as it did her. She was in deep though. REALLY deep though. But it didn't last too long until that oh-so familiar feeling came back.

"BAKEMONO!" she shouted. "ORE WA IRAIRASHITEIRU DA!" and with that, she didn't do her usual slap. Instead, she curled her fist into a ball and punched the side of his face.

Eiji jumped at this. Never before I his life has he met a woman act AND talk like that. They're usually polite, even when upset.

"TEMEE WA KISHOKUWARUI TO KUZSU TO MANUKE TO HETAKUSO BAKAYARO!" she screamed. Sango was about to say more, but was stopped by a warm, comforting hand over her mouth.

"You have quite a vocabulary, don't you Sango?" Eiji said. "Now really, was it necessary to hit Miroku like that?" he said while watching Miroku stand up and rub his cheek.

"MMMMFFFFFMMMMMMM! MMFFFFFFFFMMMMMMMMFFFFF! (Translation: YES IT WAS NECESSARY! NOW LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER!)" Sango shouted into Eiji's hand.

"What? I couldn't quite make that out." Eiji taunted.

"MMMMFFF MMFFFF MMMMM! (Translation: I said get off of me you son of a bitch!)" Sango shouted once again.

She bucked her hips to try and get him off balance so she could escape his grip, but it didn't quite work out as she planed.

"What? Let you go?" Eiji questioned the frustrated Sango.

"MMFFF! (Translation: Yes!)" she said.

"Okay." And he did. He took his hand away from her mouth, and pushed her away.

She glared at him. He didn't flinch. In fact, he almost laughed at her attempt to scare him. All three kept their mouth shut as they continued to follow the group. Miroku still rubbed his now sore cheek. Never before has Sango hit him so lethally. He usually just earned himself a slap, but this time, he got himself a punch that nearly knocked him out. He mumbled something. Eiji turned his head.

"Hey Miroku, you okay buddy?" Eiji said as he pat him on the back.

Miroku mumbled incoherent words that Eiji couldn't make out.

"Excuse me?" he said

Miroku nodded his head. "It hurts when I talk."

Eiji giggled a little. "You got hit pretty hard man."

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it was NOT pleasant." He said while emphasizing the word "not".

Eiji laughed lightly. He shielded his eyes from the sun's blinding rays as he looked up. The sun was directly overhead, which meant…

"Hey, c'mon, let's settle down for an hour or so. I know a creek around here that has excellent fish." Eiji said.

The group stopped. Kagome spun around.

"Did somebody just say, fish! Oh my God, I haven't had fish in ages!" she squealed.

"Great, so we'll have hirugohan here then. Settled?" Eiji said.

"No way, we have to find the…" Inuyasha said. He was cut off halfway.

"Settled!" Kagome said happily.

She was so hyped up about having fish. Eiji nodded as he took off. He requested for them to start a fire while he went to fish for…well, fish. The creek was only 5 minutes away walking distance. If he went demonic speed, he probably would've gotten there in about half a minute, and that's at his slow pace. But he took his time as he enjoyed the view. Once he got there, he took off his black haori and his red undershirt, neatly folded them, and placed them under a tree. He stepped up to the creek, and surveyed it. He swiftly caught one and examined it.

"Alright, it's safe to eat." He decided. He took the fish that he just caught, and cleaned it out in the creek. He then filleted it with his claws, put it up to his mouth, and took a bite.

He savored the flavor of raw fish. It was one of his favorite dishes. However, it didn't last long, as he quickly swallowed it and bolted to his feet.

"Come out! I know you're there!" he shouted into the woods.

Nothing, until an arrow was shot at him. He caught it, then threw it back. The entity caught it. It walked out slowly.

"It has been a long time…otouto…" it sniggered.

AN: Short, I know, but I sort of ran out of ideas. Like I said, lack of inspiration. Well, I hope I get reviews for this.


	5. Sesshoumaru's Fall

AN: Well, I didn't get enough reviews. Oh well, I'm starting to like writing this fic, regaurdless the amount of reviews. I'm starting on other fics too, so yea, I might not update too often anymore, not that I never did. Well, hope you enjoy!

"Come out! I know you're there!" he shouted into the woods.

Nothing, until an arrow was shot at him. He caught it, then threw it back. The entity caught it. It walked out slowly.

"It has been a long time…otouto…" it sniggered.

"Sesshoumaru!" Eiji said confused.

"Wow, you actually remembered." Sesshoumaru sniggered. "Well, now, what do we have here? No weapon?" he added on.

Eiji got out his weapons from the future. "Oh, I wouldn't DARE to be without a weapon Sess." He sniggered back.

Sesshoumaru only laughed at this. He looked at his oh-so-sweet brother. They used to play together all the time, but something…happened I guess you could say. Maybe it was their deadbeat dad that made Eiji turn on him. He hadn't the slightest idea.

"Why my dear sweet Eiji, the attitude, please. Can't we just talk in peace for once?" Sesshoumaru told his brother.

"Why did you turn? I heard about it…The things you did, you do, everything. Why do you hate humans? What did they ever do to you? What did they ever do to make you hate them. They're just honest living people, with a few exceptions." Eiji asked while curling his fist into a ball.

"They are lower…" Sesshoumaru started, but got cut off.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! I don't want to hear any of your bullshit answers!" Eiji shouted at his older brother.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" asked a little girl walking out.

"Rin, I'm busy!" Sesshoumaru scolded.

Eiji's face then lit up. For the first time, he saw his brother with a human. He took his older brother's left hand into both of his.

"So is it true? Is it true that you don't really hate humans!" but his smile didn't last long.

Sesshoumaru retracted his hand from his brother's warm and tender grip that he really didn't want to get away from, but right now, he had a reputation to keep up. He then smacked his younger brother across the face. Eiji touched his cheek.

"Ha ha, I suppose that you think that's very funny." Sesshoumaru sneered.

Eiji then glared back up at his laughing older brother. Okay, that was kind of the last straw. Eiji was having a shitty day, and Sesshoumaru wasn't making it any better. He shot up and elbowed him in the stomach, making him fly into the nearest tree. Eiji dusted himself off.

"Still being caught off guard. Just like when we were younger." Eiji taunted.

He picked up his catch and started to walk towards the camp, until he was stopped by his brother's voice.

"You think you're so smart! HUH! Well we'll just see who the smart one is. I want a match, right here, right now!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Oh please Sess, don't waste my time." The younger brother said while still walking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, YOU'RE STILL A GODDAMN CHICKEN-ASS COWARD!" Sesshoumaru tauntingly sneered.

That remark had Eiji stop dead in his tracks. He spun on his heel slowly as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Excuse me? Do you wanna…perhaps, run that by me again?" he said while dropping his catch to the ground.

"You heard me." Sesshoumaru said ever-so calmly.

"If you want a match, you'll get one." Eiji said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sesshoumaru said while getting prepared to fight.

"But first…" Eiji started.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded.

"Let's eat something, shall we?" Eiji said with an ever-so sweet smile on his face.

That smile could drive a woman insane, a man too. He was so cute when he smiled like that. Sesshoumaru was speechless at first, but then nodded in agreement. He summoned over Rin and Jaken to sit down. Eiji cut up the fish, put it on plates, then served each one of them, fresh sashimi. Sesshoumaru's one and only personal favorite. Eiji gave them proper utensils to eat, and Sesshoumaru got right to it. Eiji smiled as he watched his brother eat the food. It's been so long since he's actually had a quiet meal with his older brother. He looked at Rin, who was skeptical about the whole raw fish idea, and examined them closely, checking for things.

"Hahahahaha, it's not poisoned if that's what you think." Eiji laughed lightly.

Rin looked up at him. "No it's not that. It's just…well, I'm usually used to my fish _cooked_." Rin said while surveying the fish.

Eiji nodded his head. He remembered when he used to be like that. Skeptical about everything he ate, judging what it tastes like just by the way it looks, but he was over that now, and now, he looks back at all of the wonderful food that he could have ate if he just tried them.

"Look, just put it in your mouth, and chew it. I used to be just like you, but then I figured out that you cannot judge a book by it's cover. If you don't like how it tastes, then don't eat it, and I'll be more than happy to cook it for you. But ONLY if you try it in this state." Eiji said while smiling at Rin.

She wasn't sure. She wished that he would just cook it for her. And he said that he would, but only if she tried it. She closed her eyes as she places a piece of sashimi into her mouth. She bit down. And to her surprise it wasn't good, no it wasn't good at all, it was delicious! She took stuck another piece into her mouth just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Yep, still the same great taste.

"You see. All you need to do is try. You'll never get anywhere if you don't." Eiji said as he started his own meal.

After Sesshoumaru finished,he mumbled thanks about feeding him and how he hasn't eaten in a while. He then took out his weapon.

"That was very kind of you, I'll give you that, to feed me, but it's not going to make me go any easier on you." Sesshoumaru said while taking his stance.

"I never thought that ani. But, don't expect me to go any easier on you either." Eiji said while getting into his battle stance.

"Mother's terms?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Father's terms." Eiji said with a glaring smile.

"Fight to the death, winner keeps all. Fine with me." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Then may the best youkai win ani."

"I intend to otouto."

"Ready"

"Set"

"…GO!"

And with that, they flew towards each other, metal against metal as they landed on the opposing side. They spun around and repeated. They did this several times before they got to the actual battle.

Their weapons crashed against each other. Sesshoumaru threw his sword in an upward diagonal direction, slicing Eiji across the chest. He grabbed his open wound.

"Does it hurt little brother?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

"Not a bit Sessy" Eiji spat back.

They collided their weapons together again and again. Sesshoumaru landed another slash, creating an "X" shape on his chest. Eiji grabbed his chest again as Sesshoumaru watched blood pour out from them.

"You're losing a lot of blood my sweet one." Sesshoumaru said as he attempted to take a step closer.

Eiji responded by jumping back up and clashing metal-on-metal. They kept colliding until Sesshoumaru landed a slash on his back. Eiji grunted in pain.

'_No, this…this can't be happening! I'm losing too much blood!_' Eiji thought to himself as his vision started to get blurry.

In the distance, a certain redheaded wolf demoness caught onto something.

"That's funny, the blood…the scent…it…it doesn't smell normal…" Ayame told herself.

She decided to check it out. She then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Eiji was still having a hard time with his older brother. Sesshoumaru managed to get another "X" on his back. Eiji insisted on fighting though. He kept clashing with his opponent.

"You fool, the more you try, the more you lose blood." Sesshoumaru said while deflecting his brother's attacks.

Eiji didn't answer back. He kept clashing his weapon end on end. He managed to keep away from getting sliced up some more, but the 2 "X's" on his body were not helping one bit.

Then, when all odds seemed to be against him. Someone came. Maybe not for him, but he sensed someone. Ayame appeared. Eiji looked up to her, and saw the futaba that she was carrying. Eiji reached out to her.

"Your…your sword…give it to me." Eiji said with a weak voice.

Ayame looked at him curiously. "This?" she said while pointing to her short sword to confirm.

"Yeah, give it too me!" he shouted before coughing up some blood.

Without wasted effort, she slid it to him. He concealed it from Sesshoumaru.

"This is the end for you brother." Sesshoumaru said as he raised his sword.

"Not if I can help it!"

And with that, Sesshoumaru swung his sword down to deal the finishing blow. Eiji swiftly moved out of the way just in time, took the short sword, and impaled it into his older brother. Sesshoumaru was surprised beyond words. He stood there, eyes wide open. Eiji took this time to punch and kick him a couple times. Sesshoumaru stumbled to the ground. He didn't move a single inch, he didn't talk a single word, he didn't breath a single breath. Eiji walked over to his now-slain older brother.

"You…you won…" Sesshoumaru said while coughing up major blood.

"Yeah…I guess I did." Eiji replied while kneeling next to his fallen older brother. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Shhhh, don't cry." Sesshoumaru said as he wiped a tear off of Eiji's face.

He still let out light tears. How could he _not_ cry? That was his brother dying.

"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, herby pronounce you, Eiji, as the new lord." Sesshoumaru said weakly.

"No, no I cannot accept that responsibility. It's too great. Here, give me your tensaiga and…" and was cut off by his brother.

"No, I don't want to be revived. It was my dream to die by your hands. Not by another youkai, not by a damned human, and sure as hell, not by that sorry excuse of a half breed." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

"Oh yeah, well, too bad, because I'm…" and was cut off once again.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother by the collar of his haori and pulled him down.

"Now you listen to me good candy man, 'cuz I'm NOT going to lay here and be denied of one of my dying wishes, do you hear me!" Sesshoumaru shouted in his face.

"Yes sir!" Eiji snapped obediently.

"You…may have my two swords. The Tokijin, and the Tensaiga. Take them, you'll need them. They'll be more use to you than me." Sesshoumaru said with humor and laughed lightly.

"Also, promise me this."

"Anything, name it."

"Please…please take care of Rin and Jaken."

"What! You want me to take care of those two numbskulls!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed his collar again.

"I SAID YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

"Okay! I will!"

"Good. Finally, my last wish…is to be buried. Burry me with a sakura flower. You know what they do to fallen corpses."

Eiji nodded. Sesshoumaru whispered something. Then, he took his last breath. Eiji's eyes watered.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

And with that, he punched the ground and cried into his fallen brother's chest. He sniffled, and pulled himself back together. He wiped his tears, and pulled out the sword that he used to kill his brother. He handed it back to Ayame.

"Thanks…" he whispered to her.

She nodded and took her sword back. She pretended to leave, but she hid in the trees, to see what was happening.

"Ani-dono!" Inuyasha shouted as the rest of the group followed behind, ready for battle.

All they saw was Inuyasha's 2 older brothers, one on the ground, the other one was crying against a tree.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha said as he approached the crying form.

"Dead…he's dead…I killed him…"

"What? Who killed who?" Inuyasha said curiously.

Eiji pointed to his fallen brother. Inuyasha almost was about to burst into laughter and praise the lord, but he kept his big mouth shut, because he could see how much it hurt his older brother.

"Hey, um, don't worry about it, he was an asshole anyways." Inuyasha was about to say more, but he couldn't figure out what to say to him.

"Yea…I guess…" Eiji said dully.

He went over and told his 2 new companions about their lord's death, and how he promised to take them in. Jaken was sad, but Rin was too young to understand. She got it as Sesshoumaru left for a long time, so Eiji was taking over.

"So, what's your name?" Rin asked happily, as if none of this happened.

"Eiji…my name is Eiji…" he replied sadly.

"Lord Eiji. Nice to meet you, my name's Rin!" she said while bowing.

"Nice to meet you too Rin…"

"And my name is Jankotsu, Jaken for short." The little imp said.

"Pleasure…"

Eiji then felt lightheaded. He started to wobble back and fourth. Ayame shot from out of the trees.

"Dono!" and she caught him.

She placed his head in her lap, and saw that it was his wounds. She called over the rest of the group. They were a bit surprised to see that she was there, but they shrugged it off. When Sango saw him in her lap, she felt…jealous…but why?

'_I hate the man. Why do I feel jealous!_' Sango thought to herself.

She shrugged off the feeling, and helped the others help Inuyasha's only remaining family. Eiji opened his eyes, but just slightly.

"Rin…"

She looked up. "Lord Eiji?"

He put on a weak smile. "I'd like you to meet my friends. That's Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and I take that you already know who he is." He said while pointing to Inuyasha.

She only nodded. She ran over to Kagome, and thrust herself into her arms.

"Is Lord Eiji going to be alright?" she asked.

"He's going to be just fine, Rin, he'll be just fine." Kagome said comforting the little girl.

He then closed his eyes. He fell unconscious. Inuyasha sniffed his brother. He was glad to find no infection.

"C'mon, I know a hot springs nearby that we can wash him up in." Inuyasha said while picking up his brother.

Eiji only heard echos, then, his entire world, sound, taste, touch, all went black.

AN: Okay! That was a little longer! Alright, I just wanna say, those of you who like Sesshoumaru, please don't flame me just because I made him die, okay? I mean, I don't flame those of you who make my favorite characters die, so just return the favor.


	6. Kagome's Pregnant

AN: Once again, one, or no reviews at all, but I like this fic, and I'm going to continue it regardless the amount of reviews. Well, once again, here I go, with no idea of where I'm going wrong. I'm walking blindfolded…

"C'mon, I know a hot springs nearby that we can wash him up in." Inuyasha said while picking up his brother.

Eiji only heard echos, then, his entire world, sound, taste, touch, all went black.

He snapped up in the middle of the night. He grabbed his chest. It was already almost healed. He looked around, but saw something…different.

"Isn't this Kagome's room?"

He heard Kagome shift and turn. But it felt so close. He turned his head, and saw Kagome, right there, asleep next to him.

"Must've fallen asleep while taking care of me." He mumbled to himself.

But Kagome smelled…how do you put it…_different_. He would ask her about it in the morning, it might've been his imagination. He put his head back into the pillow and fell back asleep.

He awoke the next morning to the scent of something good, _really_ good. Then, he looked over and saw Kagome doing her usual, studying. His stomach growled loudly. Kagome turned around to see that he has awakened.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she said while putting her books down.

"Better. But, aren't I in _your_ room?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Well, then that means I'm in the future, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay nevermind. So, um, what smells so good?" he said while twitching his nose.

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually. I am."

"Wait here, I'll go get you something to eat." And with that, she shot out the door.

At the same time that happened, Souta stepped in. He stared at him.

"Hey Souta, what's up?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Feeling better. Thanks"

"Um, yeah…well, I have work to do, so I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya." Then, Souta stepped out the door.

And then, at THAT moment, Kagome stepped in. She closed the door behind her, then set the tray of food in front of him.

"Holy crap, if I knew that I was going to eat this everyday, then I'd stay here for the rest of my life!"

He got started on eating. Kagome smiled, and then got back to studying.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"What's taking them so long! I know my brother would be healed by now. Why aren't they here?" said an agitated Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure that they'll be here pretty soon." Miroku said calmly.

"Well than hurry up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, if you're so impatient, then why don't you go on the other side, and see how he's doing yourself." Shippou said trying to act smart and grown up.

"He's right Inuyasha, if you can't wait, then you should go see him yourself." Sango added on.

"Alright fine, whatever makes you people feel better." And Inuyasha leaped to the other side.

"God, some people will just never learn…" Miroku said while pressing his palm against his forehead.

_**ON THE "OTHER SIDE"…**_

"Thank you very much Kagome. That was delicious." He said as he placed his bowl back into the tray.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore Lord Eiji?"

"Iie. Himoji. And, Kagome, you don't have to call me Lord. Just call me by my first name, like Inuyasha…or damned youkai, like Sango." He said while mumbling the last part.

Kagome laughed lightly. "Don't worry about her. Just give her some time. She's actually one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

It was then when he smelled that weird scent again. It WAS coming from Kagome. He decided to ask her about it.

"Um, Kagome, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well, last night, and just now, I have noticed that you smell…well…rather funny."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, um, you smell _fertile_, like you're pregnant. Are you?"

Kagome froze on the spot. "Um, no…funny huh?"

"Yes. It's probably just my imagination. Forgive me Lady Kagome." Eiji said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, no problem." She said while playing along with his laugh.

'_This isn't happening, is it? How could he tell?_' she thought to herself franticly.

"Hey bro, how're you feeling?" Inuyasha said while busting in.

"Oh hi Inuyasha, can I speak to you in privet please, thank you." She said in one breath while pushing Inuyasha out the door.

Once they were outside, Kagome looked afraid, no, terrified.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Eiji, it's Eiji." Kagome said frantically.

"What did he do?"

"He knows Inuyasha, he KNOWS!"

"What does he know?"

Kagome closed their distance, and whispered into his ear, "That I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha literally jumped skyscrapers at this. "He knows about it!" Inuyasha said keeping his voice to a minimum. "But how!"

"I don't know, but he said I smelled funny, then he asked if I was pregnant. I said no, then you showed up to save my ass."

"How did he know? I thought I covered up that scent!"

"W-w-what he d-d-doesn't know isn't g-g-going to h-h-h-hurt." Kagome said terrified.

"Okay, you need to calm down. I'm sure he won't get THAT mad if he found out."

_**Inuyasha's Vision**_

"You got her PREGNANT! I WILL KILL YOU!" Eiji said while drawing his sword and charging towards him.

_**Reality Check**_

"On the other hand, maybe he will…What are we going to do!" Inuyasha said panicked.

However, this panic did not last long.

"Why, what happened?" asked Inuyasha's older brother with a smile.

"Oh, uhhh, nothing, nothing happened." Inuyasha piped quickly.

"Okay, if you say so." But you could see the slight smirk in him.

He looked onto Kagome's neck. He could see something silver. Like a moon or something. He held in a laugh. He found out that his brother marked her, and impregnated her. He promised himself that he would keep it a secret. But he had to let them know that he knew. And he did it in the most forward way.

"So, when did you mark her brother?" he added with a smirk

"Wha-wha-what?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

"Oh come on little brother, I know that Kagome's pregnant, and I know she's your mate, you don't need to hide. It's not like I'm going to get mad at you or anything, I'm happy for you two."

"Wow, seriously? Heh, and all this time I thought that you were going to kill me or something." Inuyasha said while rubbing the back of his head.

Eiji went into Kagome's room and picked up his 2 new swords, the Tokijin, and the Tensaiga, and walked back out.

"Well, I know why you're here. So let's get going."

They then left Kagome's time into the future. Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately.

"I'm so glad that we don't have to hide from your brother."


	7. Kohaku is Back

AN: Hey! Took a little longer than I though, but I managed. It's a miracle, I actually got a review! I'm so happy! Even if it is ONE, i still got one, and I'm very thankful for it. This chapter's first draft looked NOTHING like this, but this one's better, TRUST ME! Well, on with the story!

It's been four months since Sesshoumaru's death, and Eiji was still saddened by it. He became great friends with Miroku, and they talked about everything together. They lingered in the back, talking, then laughing, talking, then laughing.

"Oi, lovebirds, keep up will ya!" Inuyasha said as he noticed their lagging distance.

They continued talking as if Inuyasha didn't say anything, and that was one thing that he wasn't going to tolerate.

"HEY! Are you ignoring me! I said KEEP UP! You two are slowing us down!"

"Inuyasha, please, calm down. Remember, Kagome is pregnant, so we cannot keep the pace that we usually dod when she wasn't." Sango told the grumpy hanyou.

After the first two months, Kagome's stomach got really big really fast, and you don't get overweight that fast unless you're holding new life. They confronted everyone after Sango's discovery.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I know, but whenever I offer to carry her, she turns me down, saying that she can manage on her own."

"Just give them a break Inuyasha. They're really good friends, and they like to communicate, so just let them. Besides, I can't keep up with the pace because I'm pregnant, and my stomach grows bigger every day." Kagome said as she finally got up to Inuyasha and Sango.

Eiji and Miroku were still a little behind, talking and laughing at the same time. When they finally caught up to the rest of the roup, they recived stares.

"What?"

They continued to stare at them.

"Can't two men just have a little fun every once in a while?"

Staring continues.

"Alright fine, we'll keep up."

The group then shrugged their shoulders, and continued on. Shippou jumped onto his shoulder as Rin stuck her arms out, requesting that she be held, and it was fufilled. Then, Jaken jumped on his other shoulder. God, he was like a tree, holding everyone, but he didn't mind, he was lonley all his life, and he enjoyed the company. However, his thoughts were put to a halt.

"Do you sense that?" Eiji said while putting his hand on his Tokijin.

"Yeah, I sense it, but where is it coming from?" Inuyasha said while drawing out the Tetsuaiga.

Eiji recognized this signature. '_That's not a youkai. That's the same scent that was there when I was almost killed._' He set Rin and the others down and pulled out the Tokijin and ran into the woods.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Inuyasha said as he started to run after his brother.

"No! Stay here and watch the others! This one's personal." Eiji said.

Inuyasha stopped and grunted as he sheathed his sword. He went back to the others.

Eiji kept running deeper until he stopped. The aura was strong here.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

He was rewarded with an evil laugh.

"So glad for you to join me Lord Eiji." the voice said while pulling out a chain-and-scythe.

"Kohaku!" he said.

"Well now I was almost sure that you were dead when I last saw you all those months ago my lord." Kohaku sniggered as he swung the weapon out at him.

"Glad to see that you haven't forgotten your manners." Eiji replied while dodging the attack.

"Hahahahahahahahaha. My lord but of course, you are the Lord of the Western Lands, it's only proper to address he or she properly." Kohaku said while swinging the weapon in the air.

"Well, I'm not completly powerless anymore, so don't get your hopes up little Kohaku."

"We'll just see about that." and then he swung out.

This was easialy dodged by Eiji as he dashed up to Kohaku. He retracted his weapon and blocked his sword attack with the scythe just in time. He then kicked him to gain some distance. Their weapons collided as Kohaku's distance closed. Closed distances were not the best choice for the type of weapon that he was carrying. For the chain-and-scythe, you needed at least 10 feet of space between each other.

"What's the matter Kohaku, not as powerful as I first saw you." Eiji taunted.

Kohaku continued to deflect the close attacks. Eiji had a powerful arm, and Kohaku started to get tired. He tried to jump and get away, but Eiji caught him and pulled him back down.

"Oh no you don't you little runt!" and with that, he scliced Kohaku's back, causing the jewl shard to fall out.

With a swift movement, Eiji swung his blade down, causing the blood to fly off. He picked up the bloody shard as he watched Kohaku die. He saw the pain and torture in his eyes, and it made Eiji uncomfortable. Then, something struck him.

'_Kohaku...rings a bell somehow..._'

He pulled out the Tensaiga and paused for a moment, unsure weather to revive him or not.

"Should I revive you? Your name sounds familliar somehow, like you belong in our group." Eiji told himself out loud.

Of course, he got no answer out of the dead and lifeless Kohaku. So he pulled the blade up, and paused one last time. Then, he swung it down. The power of the Tensaiga filled the air, then, Kohaku was up and running, as he was all those years ago before he was killed in the youkai massacre.

"Huh? Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?" Kohaku said as he got up.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Eiji asked as he kneeled next to the aching Kohaku.

"I feel like I've been placed under a stamped of youkai and then dropped from really high up in the air."

Eiji picked him up and started towards the camp. He put him back down again to give the group a suprise. He walked in as he normally would.

"Hey, what happened?" Inuyasha said.

Eiji smiled as he held out a Jewel Shard out to them.

"Hey! You got a jewel shard! Way to go man!" he said.

Eiji handed it over to Kagome who purified it, then placed it into the little bottle.

"Also, I have a suprise for you. It's actually for Sango." Eiji said.

He went to where he hid Kohaku, and then he carried him back out. Sango stared blankly at the site. She couldn't belive it. That was her little brother, right there. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Big sis? Is that you?" he said as Eiji set him down.


	8. Kouga's Betrayal

AN: Hey all! I finally updated after a little while. It took me way longer than I had originally planned, but at least I got it up. This fic is distracting me from writing my other one/s, so I might update a little less sooner, that is, if I do decide to write them. The reason why I had written this chapter was because someone reviewed every chapter of my story, and that boosted my inspiration AND confidence in this story to a very high extent because I was actually about to discontinue because lack of reviews. Props out to you. I changed one of the pairings for good. Anyways, nothing else to say. Enjoy!

Pairings: Eiji/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/OC, Kohaku/Rin

Eiji flipped his long Sesshoumaru hair behind his head from the river. Ever since 3 weeks after he defeated Sesshoumaru, his hair became exactly like his. It was a bother though, Eiji liked his short black hair. He started to rub his torso with the water. It's been about 3 weeks since he was separated from the group. He decided to take a bath after his most recent demon battle. He collected 6 Shikon shards already, and now, it was time to find the rest of the group. He dried off the water, and was about to put his top on, but there was a sound in the bushes. He grabbed the Tokijin, then shouted out.

"Come out! State your name and business!"

"Lord…Eiji…" the voice came.

It was weak. Then, it fell out of the bushes and onto the ground. It was beaten and bloody to a pulp. It fell to the ground and grunted in pain. It tried to look up, but failed and it's head fell to the ground with a plop.

"Ayame! What happened?" Eiji said while sheathing the Tokijin and rushing over to her side.

He helped her up and took her to the river to wash off all the blood.

"K-K-Kouga…it's Kouga, the little bastard…" she said weakly.

"Hm? Doesn't ring a bell. Tell me, what happened between you and this "Kouga"." He said while removing her shoulder armor.

"W...w…we got into an a-a-argument, and then I said something that really set him off, then h-h-h-he beat me up and left me to die…" she said while tears worked up in her eyes.

"It's alright, you'll be safe with me. You're going to be okay, just try not to move or else you'll reopen your wounds." Eiji said.

He cleaned up her arms, legs, shoulders, face, back, and stomach. She winced whenever he wiped over a wound too hard. He mumbled an apology every time. Finally, she went unconscious, and her world went black.

**_Three Days Later_**

Ayame woke up to a pleasant smell. She opened her eyes oh-so slowly as she gently pushed away the comfortable blanket away from her still-aching body. She yawned, showing off her fangs, as she stretched out her stiff limbs. She looked down at her body. She no longer was wearing her usual attire, but a beautiful snow white yukata. It was her only source of clothing, because she could feel that she wore nothing under it. She blushed lightly as she followed her nose to the source of the wonderful scent.

When she got there, she saw him. She saw Lord Eiji cooking. He had something cooking over a fire, and he was mixing a liquid in a bowl. He dipped his finger in it, and tasted it and nodded in satisfaction. He took the bowl and slowly poured the liquid over the things cooking over the fire as he rotated them. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. She was about to walk over, but then, she felt something. It was nature calling. She ran over to the bush and did her business there. God, she must have not gone for a long time. After, she walked back to the site, and saw Eiji placing the wonderful food on the plate. She finally got the strength to walk over to him. He turned his head around when he sensed someone close.

"Oh, you're finally up. I thought you would be asleep longer." He said.

"Mmmm, what's that?" she said.

"Say "ahhhh"." He said

She did as instructed. She felt his thumb push something into her mouth.

"Now chew and swallow." He commanded

She did as she was asked. Her mouth was filled with tremendous amounts of delicious flavor. She chewed and swallowed and then looked at him again.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Roasted chicken. Like it? I just finished cooking it now, so it's as fresh as can be." He said.

She nodded her head vigorously as she made a face asking for more. Eiji laughed slightly as he handed her a plate with an entire chicken on it. She literally inhaled it. He laughed more as he put his hand on top of hers.

"Slow down or else you might choke." He said while handing her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry." She said with a mouth full of chicken.

"What was that?" he asked.

She gulped down the food. "I said I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry." She said while blushing light shades of rose.

"Alright, it's okay." He said while letting go of her hand.

She ate a little slower this time. It was so good. And before she knew it, it was done. She placed her plate in front of him asking for more. He smiled as he placed another whole chicken on her plate. She ate that, then she was on her fourth, fifth serving before she was full. She patted her belly in satisfaction.

"You make really good chicken dono." She said to him after finding a comfortable position to sit in.

"Thank you Ayame. You sure ate a lot. I've never seen a woman eat so much." He said while laughing lightly.

Ayame blushed lightly. "I'm a big girl with a big appetite." She explained simply.

"So I've seen." Eiji said lightly while starting to eat his own chicken.

They continued, and then cleaned up. Eiji packed up his things, then went to grab Ayame's clothes. He was drying them out after he washed the blood stains off of them. He handed them to her.

"Here, I was washing your clothes. You can change over there." Eiji explained while pointing to someplace in the woods.

She bowed, and then ran and tried to run, but her legs filled with tremendous pain. She grunted loudly in discomfort before Eiji ran over to her.

"Oops. Sorry, forgot to tell you." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Forgot to tell me what?" she said a little worried that it might be something major.

"That all of the bones in your legs are shattered to a powder." Eiji said.

That made Ayame scream. "THAT FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD OF A GODDAMN PUSSY WOLF KOUGA!"

Eiji flattened his head in discomfort. "You scream quite loud Ayame. For such a beautiful woman, you sure have a big temper."

Ayame blushed madly. Did he just tell her that she was a beautiful woman? No, she heard wrong. He didn't call her beautiful. She shook her head. It couldn't be. Just the thought made her blood run cold. He was perhaps one of the hottest guys she's ever met aside from Kouga and Inuyasha.

'_Do I really like him?_' she asked herself.

He laughed a little as he sniffed her.

'_No no no no no, not good, he's reading my thoughts._' she shouted to herself.

She shook her head, making her two red pigtails bat him away from her.

_** Meanwhile **_

"Chikushou!" Inuyasha shouted as he punched the most nearby tree.

"Inuyasha, you must calm yourself down." Miroku said while patting his grumpy friend's back.

"Goddamn it! He's been missing for three weeks now! Where the hell could he be? CHIKUSHOU!" he said as he literally ripped a tree from its roots.

"Why is Inuyasha so angry Jaken?" Rin said with Jaken in her arms.

"I believe it's because we've been separated from Lord Eiji for so long, so he's getting frustrated because finding our Lord is so hard." Jaken said while nodding his head in satisfaction of his answer.

Inuyasha then towered over them. "And what do you know? Do YOU know where he is?" he said while ripping Jaken from Rin's little arms.

"Hey! Be nice to him, he's really nice to me!" Rin said while tugging on Inuyasha's pants.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground miserably. He pulled his face out of the semi-soft ground with a pop.

"What was that for!" he shouted.

"You're being insensible! Now let go of the poor guy!" Kagome shouted.

"Y-y-y-yes! What she said!" Jaken stuttered.

"Inuyahsa, you're being a jerk! You know just as well as I do that you can't work Kagome's nerves anymore! She's pregnant, and she's not as fit as she used to be!" Sango shouted towards the hanyou.

"I agree with Sango. Kagome cannot be put under anymore stress than she already is under. So please, for once, just don't be so brutal with her, or any of us." Miroku stated.

"Grrr. Fine! But I want Eiji back! And I won't eat a bite and I won't shut an eye until I find him. Do you all understand what could be happening to him out there? Naraku could be taking any jewel shards that he might have gotten." Inuyasha retorted.

"Don't worry, I believe in your brother!" Kohaku stated.

"Kohaku?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded. "Those are pretty big words for such a small guy." he added on.

"I know he's alright, I could feel it! He's too powerful to be taken down by Naraku. And if Naraku comes, then Eiji will teach him a thing or two!" Kahaku said proudly.

"You might wanna check your wording kid." Inuyasha said.

"No I don't! One day, I wanna be just like him! Really powerful, yet, kind to humans and demons alike, regardless their allegiance. I respect everything he does. He…he's like my hero! And like all hero's, they never give in to enemies and their terms." Kohaku said while tightening his grip around his chain-and-scythe. He then stood next to Inuyasha. "And I'm with Inuyasha on this. I won't eat or sleep until I find him." he added on to what he previously said.

"At least one of us has some sense." Inuyasha said.

"We're with them too!" Rin said. "Me and Jaken wanna see our lord again! We want to find him!"

"Rin…Jaken…" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'm with them too!" Shippou said.

"Shippou…"Inuyasha said again.

He felt his tears come on, but urged them back.

"We all want to see Eiji again as soon as possible!" they all said to Inuyasha at the same time.

"I want to continue to train with him so I can become strong just like him!" Kohaku said.

"I miss his good cooking!" Shippou said.

"I miss cuddling with him during the night…" Rin said while her cheeks flared up.

"I miss serving him, believe it or not." Jaken said.

"Inuyasha, we all want to see him again!" they all stated once again.

"Thanks you guys. Thanks for supporting me." Inuyasha said.

"LET'S FIND EIJI!" they all said while running ahead, leaving Sango, Miroku, and a pregnant Kagome behind.

_** On the other hand… **_

If you were lucky, you could see a black and silver blue blur jolting thru the forest with a hint of red on its back. But, if you we're a demon, then you could see that it was Eiji with Ayame on his back, speeding thru the forest. It was different from riding on Inuyasha's back. Eiji was faster, and more graceful with his movements. Inuyasha was a little rougher. They kept going until Eiji stopped in front of a lake.

"Well, I think I'll take a quick break here. I'm thirsty, so I'll just help myself here. Would you like some water Ayame?" Eiji said while placing her against a tree.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. Thank you anyways dono." she said.

"Please, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Eiji." he said.

"Alright. I will." she said.

He went off and took a really long drink of water. Her splashed his face with water and sighed in relief. He sat down and stared down the lake. He took a flat rock and sent it skipping down the lake. Unknown to both of them, they were both being watched from behind a bush. It moved and came out. Eiji snapped.

"Where is she?" the voice asked him.

"Where is who?" he asked in defense.

"Ayame. Give her to us." he said while more men came from out of the bush.

"What do you want with her?" he said.

"Look, just give her to us and we'll let you live." he said.

"Hahaha. No, you see, you'll be lucky if you even leave here with 2/3s of your bones broken, and that means that I'm being extremely kind." Eiji said. "You see, when I'm threatened, I don't take them lightly, and if I find the person responsible, then I like to see them suffer." he said nastily.

The man snorted. "Hah, well then, try taking on five people at once!" he shouted as he signaled five of his men to attack.

They surrounded him first. He took a battle position. He didn't draw his sword either. It was confusing to them at first, but then soon forgot. One came at him with his sword. Eiji stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm that held the sword. He twisted it, then placed his arm under his and swung his fist to his face. Then almost immediately after, his leg shot out and smacked him right in the gut. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, he swung his arm down, dislocating the arm holding the blade. He dropped it in pain, then was thrown to the ground. They all saw his head broken in.

"H-h-he killed Seikichi! Get him!" one of the others said.

They all rushed at him at the same time. While unknown to him, the man snuck away to find Ayame. Finally, he did.

"I found you, my little iris." he said.

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted.

AN: Well, how'd you like it? Hope you did! Well, that's all for now!


	9. Taijiya Village

AN: Hey! Well, didn't get enough reviews, like always, but alas, I write because I like. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Pairings: Eiji/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, Rin/Kohaku, Miroku/OC

They all rushed at him at the same time. While unknown to him, the man snuck away to find Ayame. Finally, he did.

"I found you, my little iris." he said.

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted.

"Well, I'm so glad you remember me my Ayame." he said as he took a step closer.

"I'm not your Ayame! You're the one who did this to me! You're the one who disabled me from walking! You're the…" but was silenced with a kiss by Kouga.

Ayame twisted to break the kiss then pushed him away with her arms.

"My my my my Ayame. Who would've known that you taste so sweet?" Kouga said as he licked his lips. Her flavor still lingering on them.

"Shut up you freak!" she snapped while wiping her lips with her arm.

"Well then, if it must be, then I guess if you won't cooperate, then we'll have to do this the hard way. I'm sorry sweet one." he said while he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder like a potato sack. She screamed and shouted.

This was heard by Eiji. He figured that she was in distress. He had to end this battle with these henchmen, and he had to end it fast. He thought fast.

"SHIBAYA!" he shouted while hacking and slashing at the others.

They all fell after a few minutes of swinging his Tokijin like a madman. He wiped the blood off the blade with his kimono, then sheathed the blade and ran towards Ayame's screams. He saw her screaming as Kouga was ripping off her clothes.

"If you won't accept it, then I'll make you! You WILL carry my children!" Kouga shouted.

He was, however, paused for a moment. He felt a finger tap on his shoulder. Her whipped around to see a figure. His eyes opened wide.

"Well, you'll be carrying this." and with that, Eiji's fist slammed into Kouga's face, knocking him out.

Kouga hit the ground with a thud as Ayame scrambled to Eiji. He picked her up bridal style as he scanned her for wounds.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am now. Thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough for all that you have done for me." Ayame said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, no problem." he said as he sped off.

_**Inuyasha and the others **_

"Inuyasha, I have to sleep, I'm tired. I have to eat, I'm hungry." Kohaku said while grabbing his stomach.

"We can't. After all, you ARE the one who said you won't eat or sleep until you find my brother." Inuyasha said while keeping his fast pace.

"Well I didn't mean it literally, although, I almost did. What I really meant was that I'll sleep later, wake up earlier, and cut back on meals to _improve_ the speed at which we're traveling at the moment, not literally. I'm so tired. Can't we just stop for a little? I haven't slept in 2 days! I haven't eaten in 2 days either." Kohaku said.

He felt his sister wrap her arms around him protectively.

"Don't worry, we'll stop soon." she told him.

"Says who?" the grumpy hanyou asked.

"Says me that's who!" Kagome said while coming up from the back slowly, using her bow as a walking stick. "Inuyasha, we've been traveling for days without food or rest, and to be frank, I'm tired of it! I want to sleep for once! I want to eat a meal! Now I swear that if we do not stop now, I will throw myself off of a cliff!" Kagome added threatening.

Inuyasha knew that tone. He knew that she was telling the truth too. In that tone, if she said that, then she really would throw herself off of a cliff if he didn't cave with her terms. He sighed as he went over to Kagome and picked her up. He kissed her nose.

"Whatever my mate wishes, it shall be done." Inuyasha said while placing a blushing Kagome back down and settling next to her while signaling the rest of the group to take a break.

They all sighed. A break, finally. After two days with out eating or sleeping, they finally get a break, but all was about to change as Inuyasha scared the hell out of everyone with what he was about to say next.

"Everyone make yourselves at home, cuz we're going to stay here for the rest of the day and sleep here tonight." he said.

Everyone gasped.

"Are you alright Inuyasha? Are you sick?" Miroku asked actually sounding worried.

"I'm fine monk. Now just shut up." Inuyasha said while clenching his fist into a ball.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kohaku said. "Now I can actually get a good night's sleep…" he added.

He placed his head onto his sister's lap as he immediately fell asleep. Sango smiled as she stroked his hair.

"I expect a good lunch and dinner though! Preferably ramen." Inuyasha explained.

"I'll get on it right now." Kagome said knowing that she finally has a day off.

_**Eiji and Ayame **_

"There. I see a village. We can settle there for the rest of the day." Eiji said.

He got no response though. He sensed that she was sleeping. It was better that she did. She would recover faster that way. He finally got to the village. He walked over to an empty looking hut, but was stopped by two people. They pointed their spears.

"Do not come any nearer demon!" one of them shouted.

"Ho, noble taijiya, for I mean you, or any of the village any harm. I am Eiji, Lord of the Western Lands. We would just like a place to stay and a meal to eat. And we'll pay." Eiji explained.

"Nay, Lord Eiji, for all but we taijiya are sick with terrible illnesses, and all houses are filled with paitients. We are all that can take care of the village. We have no empty room to offer, for they are all taken by sick paitients." the same one explained.

"Then I shall stay in a room with sick people. I will even help take care of them, and I'll pay." Eiji said.

"Nay, m'lord, for payment is not necessary, but only a few gold coins will be asked of you." the taijiya said.

"Aye, I will accept. What is your name, noble taijiya?" Eiji said while following the taijiyas to a room.

"I am Katsumi, and this is my partner, Saburo." Katsumi replied.

"Nice to meet you Saburo." Eiji said while bowing. He got no response

"Do not mind Saburo. He is mute." Katsumi explained while Saburo shook his head.

"Ah, so he is." Eiji said while setting Ayame down.

"Aye. If you desire anything, then please let either of us know, and we will try to do what we can." Katsumi said.

"Nay, for I need nothing but a meal. Forget that for now. Let us tend to the sick." Eiji said while tying up his sleeves with a piece of cloth.

"Please follow me my lord." and with that, the three left Ayame to rest.

Eiji wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. He got up and walked outside. He received a nice cool breeze. He decided to take a break after four hours straight of tending to paitients. He took a stroll thru the village cemetery to see who used to live here. He was there for a few minutes until one particular grave struck him. It read;

_Kameji Tokugawa_

_Leader of the Taijiya Clan_

_May he Rest In Peace_

He read the grave over and over and over again.

"Kameji Tokugawa, Taijiya clan, Rest In Peace…" he kept whispering himself.

He was, however, woken up from his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright m'lord?" Katsumi said.

"Um, yes, yes I am fine. Thank you." Eiji said while shaking his head lightly.

"Alright. I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be served soon." he explained to Eiji.

Eiji only nodded his head. Katsumi then left. Then, he did the most outrageous thing. He started to dig up the grave of Kameji Tokugawa.

"You better be worth my time Kameji." was all he said.

He finally hit a coffin. He grinned. He made sure no one was around, then pulled it out.

AN: So, how'd you like it? Hope you did! Well, nothing else! Oh, you know what? I just wanted to let all of my readers know something. Would you like to help me out with the story? Then please write me a chapter, or a story using my characters and pairings. If you do, please tell me so I can look forward to it!


	10. Revivals and Beatings

AN: Hey all! Well, I hope you like this next installment to Junsa!

Pairings: Eiji/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, Rin/Kohaku, Miroku/OC

Eiji only nodded his head. Katsumi then left. Then, he did the most outrageous thing. He started to dig up the grave of Kameji Tokugawa.

"You better be worth my time Kameji." was all he said.

He finally hit a coffin. He grinned. He made sure no one was around, then pulled it out. He dragged it into the woods and hid it behind a tree. He opened the coffin and saw bones. He grinned as he carefully placed the bones on the ground.

"Lord Eiji! Dinner is served!" Katsumi called.

"Alright!" yelled back. He looked at the bones. "I'll get back to you later." and with that, he left.

He got to the hut and lifted up the screen and stepped inside.

"So, what's for dinner?" Eiji asked as he was greeted by Ayame.

"Goya Chanpuru." Ayame explained.

"She helped me put it together." Katsumi added.

"Ya gotta love goya chanpuru." Eiji explained as he took his plate.

"Lord, if it's not too much to ask, could you help me pass out the food and feed the patients after we're done eating?" Katsumi asked politely.

"Of course I will." Eiji said. "But first, I must "take care" of this delicious goya chanpuru." Eiji said as he separated his chopsticks.

He prayed a quick prayer, then was immediately off at eating. After he finished, he set down his plate, and got ready to feed the others. Katsumi was not yet done after, so he just gave the food to Eiji so he could feed them until he finished. Finally, after a few hours of feeding the others, Eiji took a step outside.

"Oh god, that too WAY longer than I thought it would." Eiji said out loud to himself. "THE BONES!" Eiji shouted as he ran out into the place that he set the bones of Kameji Tokugawa.

He laughed a little as he stood over the bone pile. He pulled out his Tensaiga, and lifted it up in the air.

"Great Buddha, please help me to recreate Kameji Tokugawa, leader of the taijiya clan, for I do not know what he looks like. When I bring him back from the realm of the dead, please let him be the right one for this body!" and with that, he sliced down to the bones.

A big light flashed as he did. Then, flesh started to grow on the bones. First a little, then more, then more, then more, then finally, flesh was complete, then the eyes, ears, nose, mouth, all came up next, then finally, it was complete. The man rose from his spot. Eiji took the time to put a cloak over him to cover his naked body.

"Where am I?" he asked

"You are in the taijiya village. May I ask what your name is?" Eiji said politely

"My name is Kameji Tokugawa, and what is it to you?" he said while taking a defensive position.

"Hey, I mean you no harm sir." Eiji said while placing his swords in front of him. "And here's to prove it. My name is Eiji, Lord of the Western Lands. I have happened to stumble upon this village where I have been taking care of the sick. There are many with illness here." Eiji added.

Kameji raised his fist, about to strike him. "I don't believe you demon whore! You're the cause of the village's dismay!" he shouted.

"No! Please sir! I am not! I am the one who brought you back to life!" Eiji said while covering his head.

"Demon whore! What did you do with my son and daughter Sango and Kohaku!" he shouted.

Eiji then uncovered his head as he made an "OHHHHHH" with his mouth.

"I'm sorry, did you just say, Sango and Kohaku sir?" he asked to confirm.

"Don't play games with me demon whore!" Kameji said while lifting Eiji up by the shirt.

"No no! Because I know Sango and Kohaku! They're my best friends!" Eiji said while trying to lighten up the grip on his haori.

"Don't give me that shit demon whore! They're trained taijiya's, and they would do anything to kill you!" Kameji said. "Now I'm going to count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, I'm going to knock those pretty teeth of yours right out of your mouth!"

"No wait!" Eiji stuttered.

"ONE!"

"Please sir! If you would just give me some time…"

"TWO!"

"NO NO NO! I know them!"

"TWO AND A HALF!"

"We got separated! You have to believe me!"

"THREE!" and then, a humongous fist came flying at a tremendous velocity and hit Eiji smack in the jaw, and cause him to fly and break the tree next to him.

Eiji couldn't get up, and his jaw was aching to no extent. He felt a hand on his haori pick him up again.

"Now, let's try this again. Where's Sango and Kohaku?" Kameji said.

"I know them, but we got separated…"

"Hm, close, but no cigar. Denied!" and then Eiji was smacked in the jaw again with that humongous fist. He picked him up again. "Again, where's Kohaku and Sango?"

"Sir, please, I really do know them."

"Wrong answer." and that fist came at him again, then picked him up. "Where's Sango and Kohaku?"

"We were separated! Really!"

"Wrong!" and that fist came at him, then picked him up. "Again. Where's Sango and Kohaku?"

"Sir…please…"

"Wrong answer." a fist, then a hand picking him up. "You know I could do this all day?"

"Sir…We really got separated…really…we…did…"

"Oh no, you're not going to die on me. I'm going to make sure that you suffer every last bit until I get the truth out of you."

_** Inuyasha and the others **_

"Mate, oi, mate, wake up." Inuyasha said while gently shaking Kagome.

"Hnnn? What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you sense that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm? Sense what?" she said.

"Sense my brother. I sense him." Inuyasha replied while sniffing the air. "And he's not too far away either."

"So what are you going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Stay here, I'm going to go look for him on my own." Inuyasha said while standing up.

"What! No way! You can't just be going off on your own! I'm coming with you!" Kagome shouted.

"No, you won't. You can't be running around and fighting while you're pregnant with our kid. I won't let you. I made a vow to protect you, and I won't let you get a foot near danger. Besides, you're handicapped to a certain extent with that huge stomach of yours. So just stay here, I'm going off alone." Inuyasha said.

"But…"

"No buts, love, just stay here with the others where it's safe." he said while kissing her forehead.

Kagome only nodded her head. She sadly laid back down into her sleeping bag as she watched him walk off into the woods.

"Be careful, Inuyasha, my one and only love…" and with that, Kagome fell back asleep.

After she did, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku all woke up at the same time. Unknown to both of them, they had been watched the whole time.

"Alright, let's go." Kohaku whispered while running silently after Inuyasha.

"Kohaku, wait!" Sango whispered, but he couldn't hear her. She ran after him too.

Then the same with Miroku. They all ran until Inuyasha hid behind a big rock. He spotted his friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing here! You people are supposed to be watching Kagome!" Inuyasha whisper shouted.

"Kirara is doing that for us. We just want to help you Inuyasha." Sango explained.

"She's right. None of us want to see you leave and never come back and then we have to look for you. That would not be good at all." Miroku said while closing his eyes.

"Well it's not like I'm not going to come back." Inuyasha retorted.

"And we don't doubt that. But we just wanna protect our little hanyou." Sango teased.

"Oh shut the hell up Sango." Inuyasha said while turning away to cover his blush.

"! This village! I know it! This is…!" Kohaku said.

He was silenced by Inuyasha's hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole village to know of our presence!" Inuyasha said while slowly letting go of his mouth.

"Sorry, but this is the village where me and my sister were born and raised." Kohaku whispered,

"What are you…! It is! What the…then why are we sneaking?" Sango said while feeling her heart leap.

"Um, because I'm here. My god Sango, use your brain. Wait, you _do_ have one, don't you?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Shut up hanyou." she replied hotly. "Look, they know us here. If you come in with me, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, if you say so. But be warned! If they attack me, I WILL NOT hold back on killing them." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms.

"Agreed. Now let's go." she said.

They then walked in. They found it guarded by two men. Sango approached them.

"Sorry to be here of so late, gentlemen, but we do come here under some business." she said while bowing.

"Ho, Lady Sango. What brings you and thy friends here?" Katsumi said.

"We come under suspicion that one of our friend's may be here at the moment." she said.

"If I may be of some help. There was a traveler who came here midday yesterday." Katsumi said.

"Who may he be, noble taijiya?" she asked politely.

"Aye, for he is the Lord of the Western Lands. A very kind lord is he." Katsumi explained.

"Yes, I'm sure he is. Where is he?" she said while getting back on track.

"Well, it's funny Lady Sango, because earlier, he was caring for the paitients, then, after dinner, he went out, then came back. When we were about to come in, he told us to stay out. With no nerve to disobey his gentle command, we did back off. He might be in that hut over there." Katsumi said while pointing to a hut.

Sango bowed. "Thank you. Your help is greatly…" but was cut off.

"Oh! Hey you guys!" Ayame said while walking out of the hut.

"Miss Ayame. Are you feeling better? You can walk now." Katsumi said while rushing to her side.

"Oh! Hey Ayame! How did you get here?" Sango asked.

"Lord…I mean, Eiji carried me here. He took care of me when I was injured. For once in my life, I wish I was crippled so I could be in his warm, tender care for my entire life." she said.

Once again, Sango felt that bubble of jealousy pop when she heard that.

'_What is wrong with me?_' Sango said to herself.

"He is so kind to me. I just want to…" Ayame was cut off.

"Alright just tell me where he is!" Sango said a little more harshly than she wanted it to be.

"Well, I think he's in one of those huts." Ayame said a little confused why Sango was upset.

"Hey Sango, what's up with you? Why are you all snappy?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong at all." Sango replied.

"Then why did you snap at Ayame?" Inuyasha asked.

"No particular reason. Just tired that's all." Sango lied.

"Well then why did you…" but Inuyasha didn't get to finish.

Sango ran off to the direction pointed. She had her hand on the handle of her sword. She busted into the hut. It was dark, _really_ dark. She saw a figure in the darkness.

"Eiji? Eiji is that you?" she said while taking a step closer.

She flung around when she saw light engulf the room. She saw Inuyasha lighting a lantern. She softened. When she turned around, what she saw made her drop her sword and fall to her knees.

"Hey, Sango, what's…No…No it can't be…" Inuyasha said as he did the same.

"Hey guys, what's wrong…" and what Miroku saw made him drop his staff.

They were all in awe in what they saw. There, hanging by wrist bindings, was Eiji. Beaten, bloody, and bruised hanging by his wrists. His haori was off and his whole body had bruises and blood on them.

"Brother…? Brother?" Inuyasha shouted as he ran over and wrapped his arms around his half brother's body.

_** Eiji's P.O.V **_

I felt a pair of arms encircle me. It was warm. I couldn't open my eyes because I didn't have the energy.

"I…nu…yasha?" I said weakly.

My voice even creaked with unrivaled pain. I felt tears on my chest. Yes, this was my brother.

"Don't…don't cry…" I managed to mumble.

"Don't cry? DON'T CRY! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO CRY! HUH?" my half brother shouted.

My ears then ached from his shouting.

"Inuyasha…let him go…" I heard Sango say quietly to Inuyasha.

My brother was a bit confused, I could sense that. But he let go, nonetheless. I felt my bindings being cut. Finally my wrists were free. I fell, but was caught by someone. I was laid onto the ground.

"You're Sango, right?" I said weakly.

"How'd you know?" she said a little sadly.

"Your scent. I've never smelled a sweeter scent than yours. You smell really really _really_ good." Eiji said while laughing a little.

Sango blushed a bit.

"So…what happened to you?" Sango said gently.

I could feel a cloth wipe my face and chest from the blood.

_** Third-Person P.O.V. **_

Someone walked in from the door.

"Who's in here!" Kameji shouted.

What he saw almost made him cry. There, in the convenience of his hut, was his son and daughter.

"Sango? Kohaku?" he said.

"Dad?" Kohaku said as he felt tears form.

"Daddy? Is that you?" Sango said while looking up from Eiji.

AN: Well, hope you liked it! A bit longer than I expected. PLZ R+R!


	11. Hospital and Surgery

AN: Hey all! I finally had the chance to update! Props out to _**Hands off the hanyou** _for reviewing, something I never get. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this installment to Junsa!

Pairings: Eiji/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/OC, Rin/Kohaku

Kagome helped Eiji get out of the well. He was still a bloody pulp. Kagome's clothes were stained by his blood. She would have to wash it off later. She was going to take him to the hospital, where he could get his wounds treated. The doctor wouldn't notice his pointy demon ears, and if he did, she already knew something to say.

"Where are you taking me Kagome-sama?" Eiji said weakly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." she said while walking down the road to the hospital.

She would have to take the backroads to get there, otherwise, people would look at her funny if they saw her carrying him to the hospital. She was 7 months along, and she hoped that her doctor wouldn't question her about it.

"W...what's a hospital?" Eiji asked.

"Where you get better. C'mon, can't you help me a little? I'm preagnant and it's hard for me to walk!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

He tried his best on moving his legs, but it wasn't too much help. It took them another 30 minutes to get there. Finally, when they did, Kagome hit the button that said "Emergency" outside the hospital, where the ambulances sat. Nurses came rushing out.

"What happened little...Kagome?" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yamauchi-hakase, please, help my friend. Something happened to him, I don't know what." she said.

"Right. We'll get to him right away." Yamauchi said.

He signaled the other nurses to carry him to the ER room. They did as they were told.

"What are they going to do to him Yamauchi-hakase?" Kagome asked while looking past him to see where they were taking her good friend.

"He looks like he's in some pretty bad shape, I could already tell he had shattered bones. We're going to have to perform surgery to place the bone fragments in the right places. That's probably all that's major. Maybe a few stitches here and there too, but that's all." Yamauchi explained to Kagome.

She only nodded.

_** Inside the ER **_

They quickly, but carefully placed Eiji on a stretcher and rolled him off to the ER room. When they got there, the doctors and nurses quickly set up all of the equipment. They put a mask over Eiji's nose and mouth.

"Sir, I need you to count to 10." one nurse said.

"One, Two, Three, Four...Five...Six...Sev..." he never got to finish.

"Alright, he's out." she told the doctor.

"Perfect, I'll get the doctor." one of them said.

He ran outside and grabbed the doctor. He nodded. He faced Kagome before running back.

"Alright Kagome, I must go tend to him now. You may wait in the waiting room. Tsuru-hakase will escort you there." Yamauchi told Kagome.

She nodded as Tsuru took her to the waiting room. Yamauchi ran into the surgery room. He sanitized himself quickly before putting on rubber gloves and sanatized suits. He walked over and grabbed a scalpel.

"I'm making the incision...now." he then cut into Eiji's right collar.

He scliced it open.

"Can we get a couple skin clamps to hold this open?" he requested.

Almost immediatly, his quest was granted. He placed them on the two sides of the incision. He turned on a small flashlight and looked at his shattered collarbone. It was almost like a powder now. He stuck out his hand requesting for a pair of tweezers.

"We have to set these all back into the right place, peoples, get ready for a long day." and with that, he started to place all of the bone fragments in the right places.

_** 15 Hours Later **_

After 15 long hours of placing fragments in the right place, Yamauchi gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Well everyone, congradulations on a job well done." he said aloud.

Everyone cheered quietly. Yamauchi then sewed back together all of the incisions he made, along with other deep ones that were already there. He bandaged up all of the wounds, then, he ordered that he be rolled into ICU. He walked out to Kagome and pulled off his mouth gaurd. He saw that she was sleeping. He tapped her shoulder, Kagome looked up to him.

"He's going to be alright. Just give him a few weeks, he'll then be ready to go home." Yamauchi said.

Kagome nodded. She knew that they would diagnose that he was okay in a few days, if not, tommorrow, because he was a demon, and he healed quickly. She thanked him before deciding to head home. She had a test to study for, but it was fortunate that it was just review, and she knew that subject as if she created it. When she finally got home, she threw herself onto the bed. It was already 3 in the morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, not caring if her clothes were bloody.

_** The Next Day **_

Kagome was still sleeping before the phone rang. She groggily reached out and grabbed it. She put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Kagome, I know you're going to be surprised when I say this, but your friend, he's healed and ready to go home." Yamauchi said on the other line.

Of course Kagome wasn't surprised at all.

"Um, oh yeah, wow, that was fast." she lied.

"Well, you can come and pick him up now. Or whenever it's convenient for you." Yamauchi said.

"Alright." she said.

She hung up the phone and her head plopped back onto her pillow. She sighed out loud as she tried to close her eyes again. It was no good, once she opened her eyes, she couldn't close them. She groggily got up and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30, meaning she only got 3.5 hours of sleep. She took off all of her clothes and then walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. The warm water helped wake her up. After she was done, she dried herself off and went back to her room to get a change of clothes. She found some suitable clothes, then put them on. Since she was pregnant, it was hard to wear the clothes she always wore. She walked downstairs and wrote her parents a note.

_Dear Mom, Grandpa, and Souta,_

_I know that I didn't get to see you for very long, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to pick Eiji up from the hospital, then I'm going back to the sengoku jidai. Sorry once again._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

She folded it and then placed it on the table before walking outside. The sun was still rising, so it wasn't too sunny. She took her time getting to the hospital, so when she got there, the sun just arose. She walked up to the front counter.

"I'm here to pick up Eiji, the paitient who was here yesterday." Kagome explained to the attendant.

"Alright, please come right this way." she said.

Kagome followed her to the ICU. There, she saw Eiji playing with the kids there.

"Alright children, it's time for Eiji to go home, so you all say your goodbyes." the attendant said while picking up one and placing him on his bed.

"Awwwwww." they all said.

Eiji smiled at them all.

"We'll see each other again one day, alright? I'll come and visit soon." he said while patting one boy on the head.

They all ran up and gave him a hug. It gave Kagome a warm feeling inside. Would Inuyasha be caring like his older half brother? She shook her head. Of course he would. He would be just as good.

"Wemember Eiji, you pwomised!" one girl said.

He lifted her up and gave her a hug.

"I promise." he said once more.

He put her back in her bed. Finally, they said their good byes. Eiji waved at them before he closed the door and followed Kagome outside. Once they were out, rush hour started and everyone was all over the city of Tokyo. Kagome looked up to Eiji and smiled at him. He looked at her.

"What?" he said.

"Oh, nothing, I just never knew that you were so good with kids." she said.

"Oh, I'm not good with them." he said modestly. "I just play with them, that's all." he added on.

"And that's signs of a good father." she said.

He shook his head. She laughed as she touched her stomach.

"I'm sure Inuyasha will be a good father too." she said while looking up into the sky.

"He'll be a better father than I'll ever be." Eiji said while laughing lightly.

"Don't say that. You'll make a great father." she said.

Eiji only nodded his head. What was the point in arguing with her. They continued to walk until they got to the shrine. They headed to the well, but was stopped by Kagome's mom.

"Oh, so I see you two are back. How're you feeling Eiji?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine Higurashi-san. Thank you." he said.

"Did you two eat lunch yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet." Kagome said.

"Then why don't you guys come and eat something before you go back?" her mom suggested.

"No, it's okay." Eiji said.

"I made really good ramen." she said.

"On second thought, I think we will stay to have lunch." Eiji said.

He was a sucker for ramen, just like Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him.

"What? I thought we were…" but was cut off.

"Alright, I'll meet you inside Kagome, I'm getting myself some ramen." Eiji said while following Kagome's mom into the house.

Kagome sighed as she followed them in.

AN: So? How'd you like it? Sorry about the surgery part, but I just finished watching "ER" on TLC. Well, PLZ R+R!


End file.
